<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm giving in, i got no excuse (i'm well aware) by spool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152711">i'm giving in, i got no excuse (i'm well aware)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spool/pseuds/spool'>spool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spool/pseuds/spool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You look really good in this,” she smiles sweetly, looking up at him through her lashes, as she lets her hands trail down his bare arms. She has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing giddily at the way his cheeks turn a rosy red.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Post 7x13 snippets of domesticity we'll never see on screen]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written fic in years, but they got me, they got me. This will just be a collection of somewhat unrelated snippets of domesticity that we'll never get the chance to see on screen. It will be set in the year we missed and post series, as well. I'll most likely jump around in the timeline, as I feel inspiration strike.</p><p>This first chapter is inspired by Enver's bts look in <a href="https://twitter.com/agntquake084/status/1296541973453484032">this picture</a>, as I'm sure Daisy would have melted if she saw Sousa in anything like it.</p><p>Title is from the song "No Trouble" by Other Lives</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy finally feels human again after going through a grueling debriefing with Mack, getting her sister situated, officially meeting her best friend’s <em>daughter</em> and for the first time in ages, having had the time to take a long shower. Her plans for the immediate future don’t entail much more than eight hours of sleep and then possibly eating her entire body weight in whatever junk food she can get her hands on quickest. She’s running through the closest restaurants in her head as she rounds a corner and comes to a complete stop at the sight before her.</span>
</p><p>Sousa is leaning up against a wall in the empty hallway, all his focus on the phone in his hand. She’d wonder who decided to give the man from the 50s a smartphone to clumsily paw at without any supervision, but all the thoughts in her head seem to have left, except the ones currently focusing on what he was wearing. His hair is damp, obviously just out of a shower himself, and on his upper body he wears a t-shirt. A tight, black t-shirt. With short sleeves. She’s pretty sure she can see his arms <em>bulging</em>. And were those actual jeans on his legs? </p><p>The attraction that slams into her actually leaves her kind of breathless.</p><p>She groans, “Oh, Jesus...” Then almost slaps her hand over her mouth in horror when she realizes it came out louder than she intended. Sousa’s head snaps up in her direction and his face goes from confused, to happy, to concerned so quickly she almost laughs. She can’t believe she ever thought he doesn’t seem fazed. </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He immediately pockets the phone and starts walking towards her. But that just gives her an even better view of what he’s wearing and she can feel her face heat up. The jeans actually fit snugly</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>a stark contrast to the loose slacks he’s been sporting the whole time she’s known him</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>and yup, she was right, his arms are definitely of the bulging variety. He’s got <em>boots</em> on, for crying out loud. God, he must be so uncomfortable in this outfit, but she’d like to kiss the feet of whoever handed him the clothes. Her money’s on Yo-Yo; they do look very Mack inspired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally reaches her, with that same concerned look on his face, she finally realizes she hasn’t said a word in way too long, “Nothing! It’s</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>it’s nothing, I’m just...” Her words sticks in her throat as she finally gets a good look at his eyes. His dark, intense eyes, with brows furrowed above them and God, he’s pretty. And he did kiss her just a couple of hours ago.</span>
</p><p>What the hell, she thinks, they’re both adults here. Daisy has never shied away from making it known when she’s interested in someone (that reminds her, she really does need to tell him about the time loops). And, he obviously already knows. So, she takes a deep breath and slowly lifts her hands to put them on his arms and her stomach clenches pleasantly when he immediately relaxes and sways into her a bit. </p><p>“You look really good in this,” she smiles sweetly, looking up at him through her lashes, as she lets her hands trail down his bare arms. She has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing giddily at the way his cheeks turn a rosy red. </p><p>He clears his throat, “Thank you. Well, I got them from, uh, Yo-Yo,” the last part sounds more like a question. Daisy mentally pats herself on the back for getting it exactly right. She really does know her team inside and out. “Is her name actually Yo-Yo?”</p><p>“No, it’s a nickname Mack gave her because of her powers,” she’s only half paying attention to the conversation, as her hands develop a mind of their own and start traveling up to his shoulders. Firm and strong, as she already knew from grabbing them, twice, while kissing him. The memories send a little thrill through her and she really can’t wait to finish all this talking so they can do it again. When she finally tears her eyes away from his arms, his brows are furrowed again.</p><p>“Her powers? What does that...” He trails off and she realizes her mistake.</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you probably haven’t seen them yet</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>But he cuts her off, “No, I saw them. I saw them for the first time when we were defending the Lighthouse. They were very impressive, but I still don’t understand the nickname.”</p><p>And then it finally clicks what her <em>actual</em> mistake was.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, no, sorry, it’s still pretty new to me, even. She used to always bounce back to the same spot when she ran, before she lost her powers at the temple…” Daisy shakes her head, she does not want to stand around in a hallway and explain that whole ordeal, “You know what, that’s a whole other story for another time. But basically, the nickname came from her bouncing back like a yo-yo. Her real name is Elena.”</p><p>She didn’t notice that his hands had landed on her hips while she was exploring his arms, but now she feels them clench reflexively as he stands up straighter, “Wait, the temple? I was at a temple.” Then he nods at her, as he starts to recall everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours, “Yes, I saw you. And I saw Mack. Yo-Yo and May were both injured.”</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Daisy interrupts him, shaking her head. “You were at the temple? You were...” Her heart starts beating faster as her mind starts racing. The people in the hazmat suits, she never did ask who they were. It had only been a minor observation</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>lost in the exhaustion and the sick worry for May</span>
  <span>—where Simmons could have possibly gotten a whole team of people. But then their presence and disappearance had been all but forgotten once she saw Coulson and they were all thrown into the time travel madness. But now, Daisy feels lighthearted with the knowledge that it had been the team, that <em>he</em> had been in one of those suits, which meant…</span>
</p><p>“You were there. Before we even met, you were there,” she can’t seem to get another word out and she hopes he understands what she’s trying to say. To her mortification, she feels tears burning at the back of her eyes and her heart is beating so hard, she’s sure he must hear it.</p><p>He catches on pretty quickly—as he always seems to do, she thinks, somewhat hysterically—and his eyes soften. His hands slide from her hips around to her back, so he can pull her in tighter against his body. Daisy takes a deep breath and slides her own arms around his neck, suddenly feeling shy as she looks up into his eyes.</p><p>“I can’t say I ever really believed in fate, but I guess this is as close to something like that as you can get,” he muses. A big smile has started to take shape on his face and she can’t believe she can feel this strongly for a man she’s known… Well, with all the time jumping and loops, she doesn’t exactly know how long they’ve known each other at this point. But, she knows what she’s feeling is too much, too soon. So, she does the only thing she can think of to release all this pent up emotion bubbling inside of her; she leans up to kiss him. </p><p>Unlike their other two times, this kiss isn’t during a high-stakes situation or on a timer, literally running out. She takes her time, slowly sinking into him, scratching her nails through the short hair at the back of his head. When his tongue presses against her lips, her stomach clenches and she immediately opens up to deepen the kiss. Kissing him before had been a rush, but this is lighting a fire through her whole body. She feels his hands draw a path from the small of her back, up over her sides, making her shiver and press even closer. When his thumbs smooth over her ribs, right below her breast, she actually groans into his mouth and he pulls back abruptly from the kiss.</p><p>
  <span>She furrows her brows and tries to focus on anything other than his blown pupils and swollen lips, “What’s wrong? What</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” But he just shakes his head, his eyes screwing shut.</span>
</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, God, Daisy,” he opens his eyes again and after a tense beat dives down to give her another hard kiss that leaves her head spinning. “I just think,” he clears his throat and puts a little distance between them, still holding onto her, “Maybe we should go somewhere more private for this? It doesn’t feel very public hallway appropriate.”</p><p>She grins at his sheepish face and quirks an eyebrow, “So, you want to try and get me into bed, is that what you’re saying?”</p><p>
  <span>“No!” His eyes widen and she almost laughs at his stricken face, but she knows that would just make it worse. “No, that wasn’t at all what I meant, I was merely</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>She cuts off his adorable spluttering, “I was kidding. I know what you meant,” she strokes her hands over his chest to calm him down and gets distracted for a second, then shakes her head to get back on track. “Yes, we should go to my bunk so we can have some privacy,” she waggles her eyebrows and he just rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile pulling at his lips again. So, she reaches down to lace her fingers with his, pulling him in the direction of her room.</p><p>When they arrive at her door, she throws a look at him over her shoulder, “Just so we’re clear, this is definitely ending with me trying to get <em>you</em> into bed.”<br/>
<br/>
And as his face slacken in shock, she finally laughs and pulls him into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! First of all, I want to thank everyone for the incredible response to the first chapter. I didn't think a 1k word snippet would get that much love, so really, thank you.</p>
<p>Second of all, sorry for the wait. I had started to write the second chapter, but then the news of Chadwick Boseman's death dropped and it hit me pretty hard and I lost most of my motivation to create for a couple of days. I hope the fact that this chapter is a tiny bit longer makes up for it.</p>
<p>This is set directly after the first chapter, because it's what my brain wanted to write so *waves hand* enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Daisy notices when she wakes up is that she’s still warm. She had felt cold since Kora left her side when they got back to the Lighthouse last night, and not even the scalding shower she took could properly warm her up. But Sousa kissing her, licking into her mouth and gathering her against his body, slowly thawed the bone deep chill space had left in her. Them slowly undressing each other in her room, hands mapping out each other’s bodies, lit the fire within her to a blaze. Until the tension got too much and she gently shoved him down on her bed. She had started to bend down, to help him take off his prosthetic, but he had pulled her up again, telling her with a smirk that he wanted to put some weight on it.</p>
<p>She had asked him if it was too soon. The absurd knowledge that he was not from the 21st century bouncing around in her head. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel wrong about what they were doing, when for her it felt exactly right. He had just laughed softly and shaken his head, telling her that he wanted nothing and no one else, so what would be the point in waiting for some arbitrary later date.</p>
<p>And, now, lying with her back to his bare chest, his arm slung over her hip, she is still warm. She wants to stretch contentedly and bask in the way her body feels relaxed and a little achy— in the way good sex always makes her feel—but she’s worried she’ll wake him up if she moves a single muscle. </p>
<p>As if he quite literally reads her mind, she feels his even breath stutter once and then his arm automatically tightens around her. She smiles at the grumble he lets out against the back of her head before he goes still again. She doesn’t dare turn around to face him yet, suddenly feeling shy. But then they’re both just lying still, barely breathing, their embrace starting to feel a little stiff and this is so stupid. She opens her mouth to break the awkward silence, but Sousa beats her to it.</p>
<p>“You awake?”</p>
<p>She shivers a bit at the gravely tone in his morning voice and just hums in affirmation, finally stretching all the way down to her toes.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” At that, her eyebrows rise high on her forehead and she smirks to herself.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s been a while and you were a little bigger than I expected—”</p>
<p>“Okay!” He interrupts, exasperated. “That wasn’t what I meant,” he pinches her side and she curls up as best as she can, trying to avoid his fingers, giggling in a way she can’t even remember the last time she did.</p>
<p>He finally has mercy on her when she starts gasping a bit, letting his hand settle against her hip and relaxing against her back.</p>
<p>“I <em>meant</em>,” he says pointedly, “How are you feeling after your heroics yesterday? Did you sleep okay?”</p>
<p>She sobers up a bit at his gentle tone and gets even warmer when his hand starts trailing over her stomach. “Yeah,” she croaks, then clears her throat and tries not to get distracted, “I slept better than I have in weeks, actually. I think whatever Kora did with her powers helped a lot, more than even the healing chamber could.” She can’t help but add, a little cheekily, “And you did tire me out pretty good...”</p>
<p>This time he doesn’t rise to the bait. He just hums in response and leans down to lay a kiss on her shoulder, making her smile. They don’t say anything else for a while, until he draws a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I was scared out of my mind the whole time, you know?” He says, seriously. And before she can come up with a response, he continues, “I know you guys had a plan, but it sounded like half of a Hail Mary when Fitz explained it.”</p>
<p>Daisy swallows the lump suddenly growing in her throat and grabs onto his hand still stroking her stomach, “I know. I was scared, too. But it kind of comes with the job. Sometimes being the most powerful person in the room, means you’ll make the biggest sacrifice.” </p>
<p>She says it both as a fact and as a warning to him. A warning that this is what he’d be signing himself up for, if he chooses to stick around. That she’s always going to go with the option that saves the most people, even at her own expanse. It’s something she has come to terms with over the years and something he would have to, as well. As much as she likes him and thinks this could be something really, really great… She can’t be in a relationship where she has to justify every choice she makes for the greater good.</p>
<p>Sousa sighs behind her and squeezes her hand, “I know. That doesn’t mean I’ll be any less scared every time it happens, though. I won’t argue with you, but just know that I want to be there to pick you up, every time you run into a wall.”</p>
<p>Daisy tries to swallow back the emotions threatening to overflow from within her. She already knew all of this, has already heard it from him, but that doesn’t make it any less astounding to hear a second time. That someone just wants to be there for her, with no ulterior motives or needs. That this solid, beautiful man sees a future with her where he wants to be her rock to lean on. She had already given up on something like that happening for her. </p>
<p>“Okay,” she says softly, to let him know she understands. She can’t get another word out or she’s sure she’ll start crying.</p>
<p>They fall silent again and it stretches for so long that Daisy almost nods off, feeling warm, comfortable, content and <em>happy</em>. But the next word out of his mouth shocks her wide awake.</p>
<p>“Deke...” </p>
<p>Daisy feels her whole face contort in confusion. She finally turns around to face him and just stares at him until he laughs. “Sorry, that was—that wasn’t how that was supposed to come out.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly the name I wanted, or expected, to hear lying naked in bed with you, I’ve got to be honest,” she remarks. If she wasn’t so confused by the sudden topic change, she would have smiled at how his hair has dried into curls overnight, or how adorable he looks with half his face smashed into a pillow. </p>
<p>He laughs again. “No, what I was trying to say is,” he clears his throat, suddenly looking a bit awkward, “When Deke volunteered to stay behind, you guys seemed to have a moment. He told you… he wanted you to be happy? Something like that. And I guess, in hindsight, it strikes me as a very—” his hand lifts from her hip to wave uselessly through the air, “You two seemed to have a past.”</p>
<p>Daisy stares at him for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter. At his affronted look, she waves her own hand, “Sorry, sorry, I just—you think Deke and I were in a <em>relationship?</em>” He just nods. “God no,” she rolls her eyes, “This is going to sound so conceited but, uh, he had a thing for me. For a long time. And I mostly tried to ignore it and brush him off, because I didn’t want to have an awkward conversation.”</p>
<p>She feels him relax and she almost starts laughing again at the thought that he was concerned about <em>Deke,</em> of all people.</p>
<p>“Well, after Mack told me you had been hurt in the past—” he starts, but she cuts him off, rolling over fully to prop herself up on an elbow.</p>
<p>“Mack said <em>what?</em> When was this?” She doesn’t realize how panicked her tone sounds until she sees his eyes widen, “Sorry, just, what did he say?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t say anything else. Just that you had been hurt in the past and more or less threatened bodily harm to me, if I caused you any pain. But in the same conversation he also urged me to make a move. It was all very confusing.”</p>
<p>Daisy can’t help but feel warm at Mack’s meddling, which she knows comes from a place of absolute love, but she’s also exasperated that he would threaten the kindest man in the world, just because Daisy had admitted to kissing him <em>once</em>. </p>
<p>She can take a guess that this happened while she took a nap in the quinjet, just from the change in Sousa’s demeanour after she woke up. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, none of that has to do with Deke, trust me.” She takes a deep breath and lays down on her side, letting her hand trail up to touch his cheek. His eyes soften and he turns his head to press a quick kiss to her palm. “I know you get frustrated when I only tell you half the information, but I promise I’ll tell you the whole story sometime when it’s more appropriate, but yeah, I have a pretty messed up past love life. The biggest thing you need to know is that my last boyfriend died.”</p>
<p>Sousa doesn’t say a word, just continues looking at her, which she appreciates. “Yeah, and it messed me up for a long while. Like, for years. And you—” she clears her throat, suddenly feeling vulnerable, “You’re the first person since that, that makes me feel like I can have something good again.”</p>
<p>She barely gets the words out before Sousa surges forward and kisses her hard. She lets him roll her onto her back, so he’s hovering above her, and cranes her neck to give as good as she gets. She lets her nails drag down his back and grins into his mouth when his hips stutter against her. He wrenches his mouth away and leans his forehead against hers so they can both take some much needed breaths.</p>
<p>“There were no deaths, but, uh, I feel exactly the same way. About you.” He murmurs and his gaze flickers from her eyes, down to her mouth. </p>
<p>This time Daisy’s the one who surges forward, slinging an arm around his neck and curling her legs around his hips.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Way later than she usually gets up—and too tired to stop by the gym for her usual workout routine— Daisy is on her way towards Kora’s room. She’s still debating what exactly she’s going to say to her sister once they can finally sit down to have a proper talk, when she hears Mack calling from behind her.</p>
<p>“Tremors, wait up.” When she turns around he’s just exited the room he shares with Yo-yo and starts jogging to catch up to her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Director. Finally got a good night’s sleep after saving the world?” She doesn’t bother to stop, knowing that Mack will fall into step with her.</p>
<p>“Pfft, <em>you</em> saved the world. Again,” he lightly nudges her with his arm, then his smile turns into a smirk, “I would ask you the same thing, but I’m assuming you didn’t get much sleep.”</p>
<p>Daisy’s brows draw together in confusion, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, Yo-Yo seemed a little flustered when she came back from grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen last night. I wasn’t going to pry, but then we felt a little tremor from down the hall and it came spilling out—”</p>
<p>“Oh, God, stop,” she groans, “Just… stop talking, I get it.” Daisy can feel her face heating up. The last person on the planet, except maybe Coulson, she wants to discuss her sex life with, is Mack. He’s her older brother and just the fact that he <em>knows</em> has her mortified. He just chuckles at her embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Dannyboy sure didn’t waste any time, huh?” He nudges her arm again and she turns around to punch his.</p>
<p>“He told me about your little <em>talk</em>, you know,” she throws back at him.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re welcome then,” then he laughs out loud when her mouth drops open in indignation.</p>
<p>They finally arrive in front of Kora’s bunk, so Daisy stops and spins on her heel to face Mack properly. She clasps her hands together and holds them under her chin. “Please, <em>please</em>, don’t mention any of this to him. He’ll be so embarrassed and square about it.”</p>
<p>“And then you won’t get any until you have complete privacy again, got it,” Mack nods seriously, but she can see the way his lips are twitching, trying to hold in another laugh. </p>
<p>If she didn’t love him so much, she’d quake him into a wall. She settles on just glaring at him silently until he breaks, smiling and pulling her in for a side hug.</p>
<p>“I promise, I won’t say a word. And to make up for the teasing, I’ll even ask Yo-Yo to be discrete, how about that?” Daisy sags against him and finally smiles too.</p>
<p>“Well, I know trying to keep Yo-Yo from doing anything she wants to do is impossible, but I appreciate the offer,” she pulls him in for a proper hug, suddenly feeling sentimental with his large, warm body against her. She doesn’t know what she’ll do without him there right next to her every day. </p>
<p>“You going in to see Kora?” He asks into the top of her head and she just nods. “Okay, you know where to find me if you need me. We’ll be sticking around for another week, at least.”</p>
<p>That loosens something in Daisy’s chest and she pulls back to smile up at him, “I love you.”</p>
<p>He seems a little taken aback by her sudden switch, but his eyes are warm, “Love you, too, Tremors.”</p>
<p>When they finally separate, he gives her a little wave and continues down the hallway. With nothing else to do, Daisy takes a deep breath and turns around to knock on her sister’s door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't resist adding some daisymack to this chapter, as I absolutely love their relationship. I was so thrilled when the AOS writers gave us two episodes of the incredible daisysousamack trio and that Mack was so involved in daisysousa's development *chef's kiss*.</p>
<p>ALSO, I'm not ready to make this fic completely explicit yet *hides*. Like I said, it's been years since I wrote fic, so I'm slowly easing into it. But it's coming (heh).</p>
<p>Despite the abrupt ending, the next chapter will most likely jump forward in time a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>